kablamfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kablam: The Movie/Credits
Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Presents A Robert Mittenthal Production KABLAM! Closing Credits Directed by Tim Hill Screenplay by Rick Groel Anne Bernstein Vince Calandra Madga Liolis Michael Rubiner Matt Harrigan Jyllian Gunther Story by Mark Hentemann Francis Gasparini Kevin Kopelow Heath Seifert Produced by Gary Baseman Based on Kablam by Robert Mitthenthal Will McRobb Chris Viscardi Executive Producers Phil Lord Christopher Miller Robert Mitthenthal Allison Abbate Production Designer Kristen Michaels Editor Yoonam Yim Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Casting by Mary Hidalgo Rolling Credits Production Managers Kevin Mercade, Denyse Ouellette First Assistant Director Josephine Huang Second Assistant Directors Robert Charde, Sam Grant Cast Henry and Hector - Noah Segan June and Dawn - Julia McIlvaine Linda Bromfield - Amanda L bynes Sheldon adidas - Joseph ashton Alan adidas - James maslow Dannii buena - bailee Madison Mark shipp - jeremy shada Dionne watkins - erin sanders Himself - Gene Simmons Abby wisker - keke palmer Marshall conlon - ryan potter William honey-drew - avan jogia Bethany halliwell - avril lavinge Chelsea collony - amber montana Briana bromfield - samantha boscarino Link bromfield - coy stewart Screech bromfield - jack griffo Mr. Jimmy McGee - Stephen Stanton Louie the chameleon - James Belushi Mr stockdale - Mark marek Louie the hamster - Billy West Betty anne Bongo - Mischa Barton Tommy - Mark Wagner Repunzil - Kari Wahlgren August - Dylan Roberts Ed the educational otter - Tom Kenny Mr. Foot the bigfoot - Frank Welker the Elfs - Dee Bradley Baker Nervous Kid - Justin Roiland Himself - Stan Lee Ryan - Adam Rose June's dad - Robert Mittenthal Henry's mom - Jennifer Aniston September and Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Tina - Kathleen Fasolino Beta - Tara Ketterer Billy - Jimmy McQuaid Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Loopy - Danielle Judovits Melanie McCay - Ashley Michelle The Mayor - John DiMaggio Sniz - Rick Gomez Fondue - Oscar Riba Angela Anaconda - Sue Rose Johnny Abatti - Al Mukadam Gina Lash - Bryan McAuley Bus Driver - Kevin Michael Richardson Additional Voices by Troy Baker Jesse McCartney Steve Burton Rachel Leigh Cook Jennifer Jason Leigh Mena Suvari Janet Varney Kiernan Shipka Paul Sorvino Robby Benson Shari Belafonte David Faustino Jason Biggs Tara Strong P.J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Eva Marie Saint Alyson Stoner Mindy Sterling Hayden Panettiere D.B. Sweeney C.C.H. Pounder Robert Guillaume Christopher Daniel Barnes Beau Billingslea James Remar Lisa Edelstein Joe Mantegna Mark Ballou Bill Farmer Sally Struthers Dorian Harewood Dee Bradley Baker Stunt Coordinator Tom Delmar Stunts by Mark Archer James Cox Bradley Farmer Dean Forster Nick Hobbs Stewart James Nikky Smedley Storyboard Artists Derek Drymon Doug Compton Kurt Dumas Rafael Rosado Robert Porter Mo Willems Drew Edwards Jordan Voth Kervin Faria Jeremy Hildebrand Tom McGrath Mike Mitchell Eric S. Calderon Mike Dougherty Steven Dovas Frank Gresham Chris Prynoski Peter Bentura Karen Villarreal David Hamby Art Director Mark Osborne Assistant Art Director Shelly Becker First Assistant Camera Don Davis Kirk Scott David Janssen Camera Supervisor Jean-Paul Rossard Gaffers Russell Steen Graham Willoughby Dylan Rush Isacc Camner Ron Egozi Key Grips George Palmer Tom Keefer Sam Kretschmer Damon Salerno Philippe Casseus Gary Molyneux Grips John Keefers Paul Zies Swings Charlie Hoenshilt Nate Thoma Christopher Ruedy Electrian Greg Matthews Best Boy Electric Charles Rymes Best Boy Robin Acutt Builder Joe Schmidt Lighting Technicians Joël David Scott Medcalf Hair & Make-Up Artist Jenn "Jorge" Nelson Camera Operators Michael Eder Eduardo Navarro Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd Producer Claudia Katz Executive in charge of production Nikki Vanzo Animation Caroline Cruikshank Jeff Johnson Silvia Pompei Hyunju Ahn Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Mihee Kim Changho Lee Soojin Lee Mikyung Myung Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Sukgyu Kim Jonghyuk Lee Yunjung Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant animation So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects animation Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil Checking supervisor Mi Hwa An Checking William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Retake director Yong Nam Park Retake assistant Mee Hwa Ahn Background painting supervisors Yongnam Pak Dongkum Won Heads of background painting Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Background painting Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim Pilseung Shin Myunghee Hong Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Minhee Shim Hyunok Suk Digital background painting Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Digital production supervisor Seho Na Digital scan & x-sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Head of digital ink and paint Hyunah Kim Digital ink and paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kangsook Baek Oksun Ji Jinhee Kim Seunghye Kim Jiwon Park Sunmee Ryu Eunok Hong Byungsup Kim Jinsook Kim Okhee Kwon Junghwa Park Kyungah Shin Soojung Sung Director of computer graphics Scott Vanzo CGI artist Don W. Kim CGI animation Chris Stover Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Eric Whited Charlie Winter Heads of digital compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Deidre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Louie C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Kyuhwan Ahn Hyun Min Jin Yun Sungmin Yun Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final compositing and checking supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Head of digital system & edit Haejin Park Digital asset managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital system and editors Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yunsuk Lee Yeonsuk Ryu Head of production operation Beangcheal Yea Head of production finance Sangwoo Cha Production accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea production support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin Los Angeles production coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Yowza! Animation Yowza! Production Manager Athena Cho Character Animators Nathan Affolter Colin Giles Rob Jonesfa Darren Brerston Kiyoshi Kohatsu Bart Dannison Peter McAdams Marvin Estropia Karl Rust Cory Evans Greg Stainton Michael Geiger Additional Animators John Beveridge Chad Van de Keere Clean-up Artist Victoria Goldner Animation Checking John S. Vincent Rosanne Kwan Pencil Test Operators Anthony Scott Rosanne Kwan Yowza! Production Assistant Rosanne Kwan July Films Heads of Production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation Supervisor Natalie Kim Animation Lead Frans Vischer Production Manager Todd Popp Character Animators Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Artists Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/Scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville Sunwoo Entertainment Head of Production Sine Hwan Lee Production Manager Dae Won Cho Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Artists Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Animators Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek Lightstar Studios Production Coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Alfredo Guedes de Moura Animation Supervisor Marcelo de Moura Character Animators Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Pereira Bruno Monteiro Clean-up Supervisor Jean Cullen de Moura Key Clean-up Artists Augusto Borges Bastos Ana Paula Corbellini Anderson de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca Antônio Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Costa Fabricio Fretti Ana Rocha Clean-up Artists André Alves da Silva Gabriel Fonseca Wilson Hideki Cláudio Imamura Tatiana de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Inbetween Animators Suemi Aguilar Tatiane de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Timótio Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Additional Clean-up Artists Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antônio Carlos Chagas Diego Luís Marco Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura A.Film A/S Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Character Animators Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up animation Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Studio SOI Production manager Jürgen Richter Animation Helena Podlawska Felix Balbas Chris Derochie Sükru Balazünbül Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Franck Pimenta Nadja Sasse Eric Bouillette Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Marcus Unger Till Dröscher Celine Kieman Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Clean-up Christian Faber Stefan Rüll Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O'Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Martin Matzeder Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Andreas Gutman Anne Marie Mockler Fabrice Seta Emanuele D'Arrigo Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan Karin Röster Claire Bramwell-Pearson Audrey Walsh Neomis Animation Head of Studio Bruno Gaumétou Producer Etienne Longa Character Animators Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Artists Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau Wang Film Productions Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Kirk Lin Alice Ho Andrew Hiseh Mori Lee Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Character Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painter Malee Pungpoon Digital Ink & Paint by Toon City Animation Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Digital Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Mercury Filmworks Set-Up Supervisor Matt Said Builds & Rigging Supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & Rigging Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation Director Megan Ferguson Character Animators Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation Revisionists Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Compositing Supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Michelle Labonté FX Supervisor Shawn Pyke FX Animation Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, San Francisco & Singapore ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Rich McBride Marko Vukovic Jason Smith ILM Animation Supervisor Matthew Shumway ILM Senior Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks ILM Visual Effects Producers Janet Healy Erin Dusseault O'Connor CG Supervisor Leandro Estebecorena Digital Compositing Supervisor Donny Rausch Creature Supervisor Karin Cooper Digital Model Supervisor Frank Gravatt Effects Animation Supervisor Jeffrey Charles Higgins Layout Supervisor Tim Dobbert Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor Alan Travis Stereo Supervisor Sean MacKenzie VFX Editor Jim Milton VFX Production Manager Daniel Cavey Lead CG Artist Chris Foreman Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Character Animators Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Kevin George Matt Hunt Adrian Millington Gaelle Morand Damian Steel Sam Stewart Adam Walker Digital Artists Raine Anderson Al Bailey Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Luke Byrd Mark Casey Kai Chang Paul Churchill Brian Connor Jeremy Cook Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison T.C. Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Shawn Hillier Zain Homer Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Kevin May Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Shawn Monaghan Lauren Morimoto Katie Morris Patrick T. Myers Brian Paik Thaddeus Parkinson Henry Peng Alexander Poei Kevin Reuter Anthony Rizzo Rene Segura Ryan Sluman Aleksander Szkudlarek Shivas Thilak Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Blaine Toderian Marie Tollec Kate Turner Michael Van Eps John Walker Michael Wang David Washburn Darrin Wehser Alex Wells Barry Williams Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Ken Bailey Tim Coleman Scott Jones Scott May Russell Paul Kim Smith Henri Tan Larry Tan Howie Weed Nick Woo Plate Coordinator Ryan Wiederkehr Plate Matchmover Duncan Blackman VFX Production Coordinators Kat Bachert Claudia Li VFX Production Assistants Kelsey Davidson Chris Hanson VFX Concept Artists Chris Bonura James Clyne Ryan Drue John Giang Research & Development Greg James Andrew Kunz Cary Phillips Production Support Florence Bouchard-Lepage Tim Chrismer Rebecca Forth Laura Franek Gisela Hermeling Brenda Huey Erin Jurevic Karen Kelly Spencer Kent Peter Leber Danielle O'Hare Hanna Price Melissa Roberts Trevor Walker Ryan Wiederkehr Paul Yanez Technology Trent Bateman Igor Boshoer Stephen Bowline Michael Dippery Dado Feigenblatt Victor Frenkel Nicole Galaz Phil Hom Jeff Mills Mark Nettleton Stephanie Pichel Mike Potoczny ILM Executive Staff Vicki Dobbs-Beck Greg Grusby Cassandra Kaiser Gretchen Libby Sony Pictures Imageworks Culver City & Vancouver, Canada Animation Director Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Ryan Gilleland Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Hyeun Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy R. Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Senior Character Modeler Helen Duckworth Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Luis Labrador Maritza Louis Ryan Saper Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Set-up Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Lachlan Best Sebastien Camrrubi Fabrice Ceugniet Kyudon Choi Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Brian H. Burks John Hood Eyad Hussein Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Joseph M. Harkins Brad A. Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Jaidev Singh Omar Smith Javier Solsona Brian Thompson Layout Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Vanessa Blair Remi Branon-Maillet Aldo Cruz Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Randolph Lizarda Fred Peci-Evesque Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Nicholas Smolyn Robby Wong Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Associate Production Manager Stephanie C. Lee Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Lead Stereo Layout Artist Jameson Schultz Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Tom Schultz Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Character Animation Leads Mike Beaulieu Nick Starcevic Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Jocelyne Ward Jennifer S. Williams Senior Animators Matthew Shepherd Laurent Wach Michael A. Wilson Character Animators Paulie Alam Ana Alvarado Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan James Baker Anders J.L. Beer Joshua Beveridge Jamaal Bradley Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere James Chiang Jeff Croke James Crossley Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Robin George Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Luis Grane Bill Haller David Han Laura H. Han Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Nicole Herr Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Ethan Hurd Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Inhwan Kim Sumin Kim Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Joe Mandia Kenn McDonald Gavin Moran Matthew J. Munn Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Joseph Oh Kevin O'Hara Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Andrew Perez Jayson Price Tim Ranck Dylan Reid Philip Rudolph Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Henry Sato Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Keith A. Sintay Chad Stewart David Stodolny Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Pepe Valencia Roger Vizard Michael C. Walling Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Alan Zheng Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisor Michael Muir Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Supervisor Orde Stevanoski Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Associate Production Manager Dana Jurcic Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Chris Hung Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick Witting Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator Colin de Andrade Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Brian Casper Character Effects Lead Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Olivier Dubard Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Look Development Look Development Supervisor Kurt Judson Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Production Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group Head of Computer Graphics Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Pipeline Architects John Hood Cottalango Leon Orde Stevanoski Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler David R. Gordon Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langman Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Jordon Phillips Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Clifford Stein Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Production Management Nathan Strong Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill Shane Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Ryan Pollreisz Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Studio Infrastructure Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Gavin Matts Lindani Mokgweetsi Ceilidh Rideout Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Zachary Connolly Chris Kessler Gordon R. Koch Andrea Lackey Pace Xavier Angel Velazquez Chris Wilson Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Debbie Denise Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Barry Weiss WETA Digital Ltd., Wellington, New Zealand Visual Effects Supervisors Wayne Stables Richard Taylor R. Christopher White Guy Williams Erik Winquist Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess Animation Supervisors Daniel Barrett David Clayton Digital Effects Supervisor Guy Williams Digital Effects Producer Marvyn Young Modeling Supervisor Marco Revelant Creature CG Supervisor Dana Peters Creature Art Director Gino Acevedo Shaders Supervisor Martin Hill Head of Digital Imaging Pete Williams Head of Layout/Animation Technology Shawn Dunn Digital Imaging Supervisor Nick Booth Massive Environment Supervisor Jon Allitt Rotoscope Supervisor Sandy Houston Texturing Supervisor Tom Mikota Digital Paint Supervisor Quentin Hema Shots Research and Development Supervisor Nick McKenzie Chief Technology Officer Paul Ryan Head of Compositing Matt Welford Compositing Supervisor Charles Tait Visual Effects Executive Robin Prybil Effects Animation Supervisor Kevin Romond Head of Research and Development Sebastian Sylwan Camera Supervisor Lee Bramwell Senior Research and Development Software Developer Luca Fascione On-Set Production Manager Hannah Bianchini Lead On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Matt Sloan Senior On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Stan Alley On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Jake Cenac Pre-Production CG Supervisor Matt Aitken On-Set Surveyor Brian McMillin Pre-Production Manager Mara Bryan Pipeline Supervisor Lance Lones Senior Production Managers Clare Burgess Kevin L. Sherwood Annette Wullems VFX Art Director Michael Pangrazio Creature Simulation Supervisor Andrea Merlo Facial Team Lead Jeff Unay Water Team Lead Christoph Sprenger Shots Production Manager Kristina Flach Digital Colorist Joerg W. Bungert Assistant Digital Colorist Alexandra Lanzensberger Animation Production Manager Nicky Muir Special Projects Supervisor Mark Sagar Modeling Lead Modelers Florian Fernandez Roja Huchez Paul Jenness James Ogle Pascal Raimbault Rainer Zoettl Senior Modelers Jung Min Chang Simon Cheung Nicholas Gaul Cajun Hylton Niklas Preston Richard Raimbault John Stevenson-Galvin Modelers Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Cajun Hylton Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Maurizio Memoli James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Lead Facial Modeler Gustav Ahren Senior Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Alessandro Bonora Andrei Coval Ramahan Faulk Mark Haenga Roja Huchez Maurizio Memoli Howard Sly Matteo Stirati Creatures Lead Creature Code Developer James Jacobs Lead Creature Facial Technical Director Stephen Cullingford Creature Facial Technical Director Marco Barbati Creature Set-up Artist Marco Vidaurre Creature Pipeline Technical Director Sindharmawan Bachtiar Lead Creature Technical Directors Julian Butler Glen Christie Lonnie Kraatz Matthew Muntean Eric Tang Senior Creature Technical Directors Christine Arboit Felix Balbas Aaron Holly John Homer Jens Schwarz David Short Creature Technical Directors Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Texturing Lead Texture Artists David Abbott Jessica Cowley Michael Cox Bradford Decaussin Lina Toy Line Hum Po Yuen Kenny Lam Keven Norris Ula Rademeyer Senior Texture Artists Georgy Arevshatov Mia Askew Kathleen Beeler Myriam Catrin Bradford Decaussin Nikki Hayley-Hughes Lina Toy Line Hum Mel James Ben Nightingale Raine Reen Anne Ritter Christopher Welch Piotr Fox Wysocki Texture Artists Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Texture Pipeline Technical Directors John William Harnagel Collin Maxfield Parrish Adam Shelton Layout Lead Layout Artist Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Artist Sarath Madhavan Layout Artist Debbie Langford Lead Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Barbara Busch William Dwelly Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Scott Eade Mark Pullyblank Olaf Skjenna Jacob Stephens Layout Technical Directors Ryan Arcus Shweta Bhatnagar Glen Bramley Shaun Friedberg Peter Godden Martin Grözinger Debbie Langford Simon Legrand Ruth-Anne Loveridge Sarath Madhavan Simon Millanta Christopher Mills George Edward Oliver, Jr. Rob Ormond Stephen Painter Vidya Raman Jennifer Scheer Olaf Skjenna Adam Slater Jonas Sperl Wayne Traudt Rob Zohrab Assistant Layout TDs Jacob Barrow Michael John Briden Evan Christie Craig D. Clarke James Dee Rachel E. Herbert Teresa L. Hooper Jeremy McKenzie John McMechan Garrett Winters Animation Lead Animators Daniel Barrett Alexander Burt Michael Cozens Jan Philip Cramer Ben Forster Robyn Luckham Sarath Madhavan Matthew Riordan Senior Animators Michael Aerni Alvise Avati Graham Binding Andrew Calder Nick Craven Scott Dace Tom Del Campo Richard Dexter Kevin Estey Oliver Exmundo Aaron Gilman Victor Huang Todd Labonte Shahar Levavi Greg Lewis Jee Young Park Mark Pullyblank Eric Reynolds Matthew Riordan Jalil Sadool Jason Snyman John Sore Mike Stevens Paul Story Dennis Yoo Daniel Zettl Character Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko James Bennett Djordje Cakovan Peter Chen Gerald Clevy Simeon Duncombe Austin Eddy Neil Glasbey Toby Michael Haruno Marchand Jooste Patrick Kalyn Anthony McIndoe Robert Macintosh Sarath Madhavan Jonathan Paquin Mark Pullyblank Brett Purmal Stephan Remstedt Jance Rubinchik Ben Sanders Andrew Silke Mark Stanger Timothy Stevenson Danny Testani Lindsay Thompson James Willingham III Daniel Zettl Senior Animation Technical Directors Shaun Friedberg Keith Lackey Animation Technical Directors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Simon Clutterbuck Dan Cox Eric Fernandes Graeme Demmocks Allen Hemberger Sebastian Marino Matthias Menz Keith F. Miller Alessandro Mozzato Sergei Nevshupov Mike Perry Thrain Shadbolt Roger Shortt Kevin Andrew Smith Mark Tait Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Technical Directors Mark Davies Darren A. Mosher Assistant Technical Directors Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Daniel Meighan Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Lighting Lead Lighting Artist Frank Dürschinger Lighting Artists Corey Bedwell André Braithwaite Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Additional Lighting Artist Eric Fernandes Lead Lighting Technical Directors Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Jane O'Callaghan Senior Lighting Technical Directors Sandip Kalsy Ryan Leasher Lighting Technical Directors Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Shader Writing Lead Shader Writers Mathias Larserud Raphael Matto Shader Writers Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Effects Lead Effects Artists Chris George Allen Hemberger Francois Sugny Senior Effects Artist Eric Grimenstein Effects Artists Jayandera Danappal Kenneth C. Gimpelson Lead Effects Technical Director Kawaldeep Singh Senior Effects Technical Directors Sam Bui Mark Davies Chris Edwards Zachary Franks Christian Hipp Radford Hurn Sandip Kalsy Jason Lazaroff Alex Nowotny Heribert Raab Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Mariano Blanc Dhyana Brummel David Caeiro Cebrian Jayandera Danappal Rahul Deshprabhu Will Elsdale Pierre Grage Martin Halle Florian Hu Ronnie Menahem John A. Patterson Garry Runke Kawaldeep Singh Francois Sugny Andreas Vrhovsek Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Robert Marshall Cheatham Rahul Deshprabhu Tim Ebling Eric Grimenstein Marcus Nordenstam Anton Ognyev Luis Pages Heribert Raab Julia Retson Diego Trazzi Massive Department Lead Massive Technical Director Geoff Tobin Massive Technical Directors Reza Ghobadinic Gregory N. Wilton Compositing Lead Compositors Norman Cates Paul Conway Areito Echevarria Timothy Hey Matt Holland Robin Hollander David Houghton Williams Ben Morgan Steve McGee Steve McGillen David Phillips Paul Redican Mark Richardson Karim Sahai Christoph Salzmann Caterina Schiffers Senior Compositors Colin Alway Simon Jung Michael Lanzensberger Saki Mitchell Cameron Smith Charles Tait Compositors Holly Acton Sergio Ayrosa Niki Bern David Brunette Julian Bryant Sonia Calvert Ean Carr Scott Chambers Gemma Cooper Steve Cronin Peter Demarest Gareth Dinneen Brett Dix Erich Eder Geoff Hadfield Ed Hawkins Kory Martin Juul Michael Lanzensberger Rich McBride Alberto Montañés Darren A. Mosher Salima Needham Torbjörn Olsson Giuseppe Tagliavini Mark Van Den Bergen Matte Painting Matte Painting Department Lead Kristi Valk Lead Matte Painter Brenton Cottman Senior Matte Painters Peter Baustaedter Scott Brisbane Matte Painters Heather Abels Belinda Allen Jean-Luc Azzis Lyse Back Federico Bozzano Adam J. Ely Belinda Griffiths Michael Lloyd Nicole Mather Paint & Rotoscope Lead Paint & Rotoscope Artists Christine Feistl Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Adam Bradley Tim Cheng Jim Croasdale Paul Everitt Christine Feistl Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Phil Van Der Reyden Paint & Rotoscope Artists Tim Cheng Paul Everitt Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Editorial Supervising VFX Editor Matt Holmes VFX Editor Lucas Putnam Associate VFX Editor Aaron Cubis Assistant VFX Editors Ben Hatton James Meikle Brett Skinner Camera On-set Surveyors Stan Alley Adam Harriman Felix Pomeranz Ewa Szczepaniak Senior Camera Technical Directors Sergei Koudriautsev Alex Kramer Matt Mueller Wolfgang Niedermeier Stephan Remstedt Michael Sarkis Albrecht Steinmetz Camera Technical Directors Oliver Askew Erik Bierens Lars Kramer Luc Longin Kade Ramsey Marzena Zareba Production Sequence Production Managers Aaron Cowan Erin Horton Paddy Kelly Frank MacFarlane Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Malcolm Angell David Hampton Jennifer Loughnan Sarah Wilson Creatures Department Manager Kristie Breslin Husson Compositing Department Manager Gayle Munro Continuity/Publicity Image Manager Mahria Sangster 2D Sequence Manager/Layout Coordinator Cheryl Kerr Camera Department Manager Sandy Taylor CG Code Department Manager Holger Spill Modeling Department Coordinator Astrid Scholte Texturing Department Coordinator Nigel McKissock Layout Department Coordinator Arwen Munro Matte Painting Department Coordinator Stephen Nixon Production Assistant to VFX Supervisor/Producer Jaz Rongokea Reference Photographer Iva Lenard Assistant Reference Photographer Matt Mueller Digital Setup Production Manager Kathryn Horton Previs Production Manager Marion Davey Modeling Department Manager Jessica Fernandes Texturing Department Manager Nigel McKissock Effects Department Manager Marie-Cecile Dahan Animation Department Coordinator Jarom Sidwell Assistant Technical Direction Department Coordinator Katie Houston Costume Department Coordinator Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Digital Reference Performer Shane Rangi VFX Production Coordinator Fenella Stratton Render I/O Production Coordinators Cole Smith Paul Marcus Wong Production Coordinators Sam Buys Helen Clare Marcus Goodwin Peti Nohotima Jessica Ponte Jennah Rasmussen N'Cee Van Heerden Production Assistants Seb Bast Tom Greene Charlotte Laney Georgina Lovering Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Software Development & Engineering Senior Software Developers & Engineers Richard Addison-Wood Oliver Castle Shane Cooper Alasdair Coull Liana Fleming Jack Greasley Peter Hillman Philip Hunter Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Kevin Atkinson Antoine Bouthors Pravin Bhat Jack Elder Jon Hertzig Susan Howard Daniel Lond Wendy Lloyd Boon Hean Low Jade Mansueto Carla Morris Jacopo Pantaleoni Paul-George H. Roberts Marcus Schoo Paolo Emilio Selva Kim Slattery Eric Soulvie Xiao Xian Render I/O & Data Resource Film Scanning & Recording Technicians Daniel Ashton David Hampton Stephen Roucher Projection Engineer Tam Webster Data Resource Manager Adrian Samuels Data Resource Coordinator Phillip Reed Data Architect Andrew Atkinson Support Services Senior Staff General Manager Tom Greally Finance Manager David Wright Recruitment Manager Tanya Buchanan Senior Publicist Judy Alley Contracts Manager Ange Waller Relocations Managers Jeanne Stuart Alicia Williams Accounting Supervisor Steve Bayliss Accountant Ian Jack Recruitment Assistant Sherryn Matthews Publicists Hannah Clarke Robyn Isaacs Contracts Assistant Sally Shanahan Travel Coordinator Inge Rademeyer Housing Coordinators Marilyn Ryder Matty Webling Assistant Accountant Heather Kinaston-Smith Production Support Team Jo Harvell Charlotte Loughnane Chloe Elise Reilly Natasha Turner WETA Digital Facilities Facilities Manager Mike Gunn Maintenance Coordinator Daniel Marwick Facilities Coordinator Luaan Ruaine Assistant Facilities Coordinator Erina Harding Facility Team Trent B.P. Baker Amy Brodie Kimberly Brown Raymond Clarke Warner Emery Sally Ford Michael Harden Chloe Holbrook Claire N. James William Jones Jenny Kess Virginie Lin Craig Daniel Mildenhall Sasha Mohelnitzky Darren A. Mosher Craig Rattray Penelope Scott Tom Southall Michael Takarangi Kate Trafford Alexander Wregg Information Technology Systems Manager Adam Shand Technical Support Manager Campbell Taylor Fairweather Lead Engineer Peter Capelluto Data Center Facilities Manager Tim Alexander Render Wrangling Manager Joe Wilkie Information Systems Lead Rebecca Downes Information Technology Coordinator Amy Shand Information Technology Purchasing Officer Dave Jones Assistant Purchasing Officer Ari Wheoki Data/Render Wranglers Stephen Allison Kris Bieringa Samuel J. Duncan Richard McKenzie Renton McNeill Filippo Paganoni Abhishek Pandian Rob Sclater Layne Small Stephen Smart Brett Wilkins Information Systems Svend Andersen Glenn Anderson Peter James McGrattan Timothy Pick Thomas Prebble Jennifer Schoo System Engineering & Administration Andrew Atkinson Luke Chamberlain Rebs Guarina Paul Gunn Ben Hall René Kuys Tristan McMahon Brendan Murray Tim Nicholas Matthew Provost Chris Reece Bill Ryder Chris Winter Elliott Young Technical Support Leads Malcolm Aitchison Jason Grindlay Andrew Lambert John Young Technical Support Laurent Alibo Hamish Charleson James Dinsdale Reece Geraghty René Kuys David Leach Nick Long John Nugent, Jr. Benjamin Orange Kenneth Wells Lead Production Engineer Dave Kujawski Senior Production Engineer Tomek Piatek Production Engineers Sindharmawan Bachtiar Jason Cheung Noah Gift Rebs Guarina Snowy Leo Donal McMullan Simon Morley Aaron Morton John Van Leeuwen Stop Motion Animation by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Head of Production Manager Seth Green Stop-Motion Animator Brad Schiff Puppets Animation by Screen Novelties, Inc. Models & Builds Supervisor Ana Katharina Dreschler Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Producer of Post Production Wendi McNeese Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard Appel Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordiantor Alexander Duke Main Title Designer James Sharp Main Title Animation by Picture Mill End Title Designers Caleb Elbourn James Sharp End Title Animation by Pacific Title & Art Studio Rhythm & Hues Studios End Title Crawl Autoglyph® Endcrawl Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Taylor Grodin Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Richard L. Anderson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Re-Recording Mixers Taylor Grodin Tom Johnson Adam Katz Gary A. Rizzo Sound Re-Recorded at Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Burbank, California Sound Supervisor Cameron Frankley Re-Recording Mixers Ron Bartlett D.M. Hemphill First Assistant Sound Editor Jon Michaels Second Assistant Sound Editor Andrew Bock Sound Designers Ai-Ling Lee Jason W. Jennings Randall Kelley Doug Jackson Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Supervising ADR Editor Petra Bach ADR Editors David V. Butler Russell Farmarco ADR Mixer Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist Rick Canelli Supervising Foley Editor Ryan B. Juggler Foley Editor Hugo Adams Sound Effects Recording John Paul Fasal Foley Artists John Roesch Alyson Moore David Fein Hilda Hodges Foley Mixers Mary Jo Lang David Jobe Foley Recordists Scott Morgan Eric Hosmer Additional ADR Recording Engineers Carlos Sotolongo Wouter Van Herwerden David Atherton Additional ADR Recorded at LA Studios Margarita Mix StereoScopic 3D Crew Stereographer Phil 'Captain 3D' McNally Stereoscopic Consultant Alexander Lentjes Stereoscopic Production Services by Legend3D Legend3D Crew Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Jill Hunt Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Lead Stereo Artists Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Jason Williams Stereo Artist Kiana Petersen Lead Stereo Compositors Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson Digital Intermediate and Opticals by Efilm Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Continuity Script Susan Bliss Spot-On Scripts Music Music Produced by Brian Tyler Christopher Brooks Supervising Music Editors Kenneth A. Karman Jim Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Michael Huang Cary Huang Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqueline Tager Score Recorded and Mixed by Steve Rucker Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at Eastwood Scoring Stage Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, California Abbey Road Studios, London, England Orchestra Conductor William Ross Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Head of Music Preparations Mark Graham Booker White Music Preparation by Jo Ann Kane Music Services Steven L. Smith Victor Pesavento Robert Elhai Eric Stonerook Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod Frank Macchia Pete Anthony Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Additional Orchestrations by Kyle Batter Mark Mc Kenzie David Slonaker Kevin Kleisch Michael Mason Brad Dechter Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Tonia Davall Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Soundtrack Available on Epic Records No cartoon characters were harmed in making of this motion picture. Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed. (AHAD 50861) © 2022 Paramount Animation A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution.